Just to Watch
by JustCallMeMarly
Summary: Post Renegade: Jack watches, just to be sure that the past doesn't become too much to bear... [short oneshot]


**A/N: Post-_Renegade_ drabble… short and hopefully sweet. Just wanted to let everyone know that I haven't forgotten Jack/Ana (and to celebrate the one year anniversary of the first posting of _Renegade_…). There may be another epic in the future, but as for now, I am in PotC retirement. Must… finish… other… stuff… first… Dagnabbit, Jack & Co., you'd best be leaving me alone to… finish… other… stuff…**

* * *

Just to Watch

Jack watched her closely as the ship glided smoothly over the calm waters of the Caribbean. It wasn't often that the blasted wench stood still, and when she finally did it was a sight to behold. The thing of it was, Anamaria didn't stand still unless she thought no one was watching. So, it was quite understandable that the times she usually _did_ succumb to immobility were usually on the quiet deck of the ship, deep into the middle of the night.

Jack had awoken to an empty cabin, Ana's spot next to him in bed chilled from the lack of occupancy. So, he had taken himself off to find her in order to drag her back to the warmth of the blankets. The woman hadn't had a decent night sleep since leaving Port Royal behind the last time. But then, Jack well knew that months of torture at the hands of a brutally sadistic pirate would do that to even the strongest of men. Captain Damien Deverill did more damage to the young woman than just the physical, and the nightmares had been a part of that torment. The loss of her memory and the months she'd thought her loved ones the enemy haunted her daily. Deverill had left his mark on Anamaria, and it gave her no rest.

Rather than interrupt her thoughts, he stood off to the side a bit and watched her. It had become a habit as much as her nightly ventures. He watched for signs of anguish that he could chase away, of anger that he could abate, and of pain that he could caress away. But holding to pattern, Ana's face stayed serene as she looked out at the water. The lapping of the ocean against the hull seemed to lull her into a reverie of sorts – a daze that made her aware of nothing but her memories.

She stood like that for long moments. And when Jack thought for certain that he'd dozed off, he saw a tell-tale twitch in Ana's cheek. It was his moment to grasp.

"What are you doing out here, luv?" he asked, approaching her slowly as to not frighten her more than needs be. Ana turned to look at him, completely unstartled at his presence.

"I was about to come back in, Jack," she said as she settled her back against the railing. Jack just watched her. The moonlight made her skin look flawless. He loved seeing her like that – it was only that twitch, and what _caused_ the twitch, that he wished he could change.

"You never come back in until almost dawn," he remarked. Her chocolate eyes widened only slightly at his knowing of her nightly ritual.

"You know?" she asked. Jack smirked.

"Luv, there isn't much about you me handsome self doesn't know," he said causing a winking of Ana's lovely dimple.

"Why haven't you said anything, then?" she asked, stepping towards him with a wary glance now crossing her face. Jack closed the distance between them but did not touch her.

"Your demons are your own, Ana luv. There's not much I can do about them other than to help you forget them once in a while. And sometimes, rather than do anything, it is better just to watch," he said, this time his hand came up and caressed lightly over her cheek. Ana was silent for a long moment as she let his words reassure her.

"It's a comfort, Jack, to know you're there – to know that you've always been there," she said softly as she reached up and mirrored his ministrations. Jack leaned in quickly and touched her lips with his. A sigh escaped Ana's lips as she leaned into him, deepening the kiss.

They parted after a while and Ana reached up to play with one of the many beads entwined in Jack's dark hair.

"Everything alright, luv?" he asked, watching her fingers play with the ornaments and over the soft material of his shirt. Her dark eyes rose to meet his. There was no pain in them, no remembering… and he knew that he'd driven the demons away for tonight at least.

"Let's go back to bed," she said, taking his arm and turning them towards their quarters.

"It's not even close to dawn, luv," he commented. Ana gave him a small smile before she took a quick look at the eastern horizon. The sky held no hints to the coming sun.

"I've made my peace with the past," she said before giving him a light kiss. Jack let his hand run down her arm over the raised welts that would permanently mar her mocha skin. He took her wrist and pressed a loving kiss over one of the scars. This, also, had become habit.

"The past can only hurt if the future isn't important enough," he said wisely. Mirth lit Anamaria's eyes at the very un-Jack-like thing to say. Jack was by no means unintelligent... quite the opposite, if the fact was to be debated. But to hear such words come from usually slurring, witty lips gave Ana humorous pause.

"I believe I've come to that conclusion, Jack Sparrow," she said after a moment, a lightness in her expression that he hadn't seen in a long while. Jack rolled his eyes, but did not let go of her arm.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, luv. It's _Captain_… Savvy?" he asked cheekily. Ana let out a husky laugh.

"I love you _Captain_ Jack Sparrow," she said.

"And I you, me feisty little wench," he said back. This time Ana rolled her eyes as she elbowed the pirate in his side and walked towards their cabin. Jack watched her, confusion in his dark eyes.

"What? What did I say?"

_The End_

**

* * *

**

**You know the drill, maties… Let this poor excuse of a writer know what you thought… **

**And a final note to the most wonderful reviewer in the world... Cal... Should you come back to enjoy this piece in the future, I just want you to know that your beautifully kind review made my entire, horrific Friday so much better. I must also thank you for expressing your confusion at that one line because it made me go back and re-read and lo and behold, I didn't submit the correct document. Thanks bunches, darling... :) It is now fixed to the best of my limited ability... :P**


End file.
